Jessie (Final Fantasy VII)
, known as Jesse in the Demo release, is a non-player character in Final Fantasy VII, and a member of AVALANCHE together with Barret, Biggs, Wedge, and Tifa. She is a caring person who tries to get to know Cloud, having an obvious crush on him, and keeps the other AVALANCHE members in line. Cloud is given the option to flirt with her at times. Story Jessie is met at the start of the game during the bombing mission on the Sector 1 Reactor. She comes with a code that opens a door inside the Mako Reactor and then comes down in an elevator with Barret and Cloud. After Cloud and Barret have set up the bomb and are evacuating the reactor, the player must talk to Jessie to help her up, or else she won't be able to open the door to leave the reactor. AVALANCHE manage to escape the reactor in time and Jessie declares the mission a success, before they part ways and head to the train back to the slums. During the train ride Jessie shows Cloud the miniature model of Midgar on a computer terminal and tells Cloud of her fascination with computers. Back in Sector 7 Jessie heads to the AVALANCHE secret headquarters in 7th Heaven where she is found watching the news telling of the bombing, marveling that the bomb built by her is in the news. She promises that the next bomb will be even bigger. The next day AVALANCHE sets off to their next target, Sector 5 Reactor. Jessie has made everyone a fake ID card to get past the train's security check, but because of the previous day's attack on Sector 1 Reactor, the system has been updated and the group are found to be holding forged IDs and are forced to jump off the train. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie stay behind when Cloud, Tifa and Barret jump off the train first, wearing a train conductor's uniform as a disguise. If the player talks to her, they have the option to compliment her on her disguise, or tell her it needs a little more work. This answer affects the affection value toward Tifa. On their way to bomb the Sector 5 Reactor, the party come across Jessie who apologizes for the faulty ID and feels the reason they got caught in the train is her fault. She promises to make an even better ID for the next mission. Jessie is seen one last time when Shinra Electric Power Company attacks the Sector 7 pillar. She is found wounded on the stairs and the player has an option to talk to her. She is glad she could talk to Cloud one last time, and says since many people died because of their actions, this is probably their punishment. Jessie dies when Shinra brings down the upper plate on Sector 7, destroying the entire sector. Other appearances ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 Jessie appears alongside Biggs and Wedge as a trio of Black Mages in a research laboratory. She offers Chocobo Dispel Tonics in exchange for Essences. Kingdom Hearts II Jessie is the owner of an Accessory shop in Twilight Town, and appears together with Biggs and Wedge. She looks nothing like Jessie from ''Final Fantasy VII, as she has blond hair and wears blue. She plays a bit of a role at the beginning of the game, being the first character the player can talk to using Reaction Commands. Trivia *Jessie has a high-resolution model of her upper body. It was used in the scene where she and Cloud look at the Midgar map. de:Jesse it:Jessie Category:Final Fantasy VII Non-Player Characters Category:Chocobo Series Characters